1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic magnetic contactor, and more particularly to an electronic magnetic contactor having an operation state input.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Generally, an electronic magnetic contactor, as one of constituent parts forming a factory automation system, serves to supply a power to a load or interrupt the power to the load, and to prevent a motor load from being burnt. The electronic magnetic contactor includes electronic elements including a thermal relay and an electronic magnetic switch, and a frame for assembling the electronic elements in one package. Furthermore, the electronic magnetic contactor functions to supply a power to a load or interrupt the load to the load in response to magnetization of an electromagnetic coil that is one of constituent parts of a switch.
In order to activate the electronic magnetic contactor, an inrush current is initially applied to an electromagnetic coil to activate a moving coil. In a case the moving coil is contacted to a fixed core, and even if a very weak holding current over the inrush current is applied to the electromagnetic coil, an electronic control is performed inside to maintain an operation state.
However, there may occur a problem of generating an inrush failure due to a capacity deficiency phenomenon of an operation power at the contactor at a time when the inrush current is applied to the electromagnetic coil of the electron magnetic contactor, voltage fluctuation by a starting load, drop in instantaneous voltage due to lightning or input of an excessive voltage. This problem is caused by supply of an input signal by sensing only amplitude of an input voltage at an electronic control device, which can cause a tremendous damage to the automation system. The conventional electronic magnetic contactor however cannot solve the problem because only an electromagnetic coil (60) is installed therein.
It is, therefore, desirable to overcome the above problems and others by providing an improved electronic magnetic contactor.